1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for maintaining the inkjet chip of an inkjet device, and in particular to a method for spraying ink on a wiper and wiping the inkjet chip of the inkjet device with the wiper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to promote printing performance, the size of the inkjet nozzle of the current ink cartridge has increasingly decreased. An inkjet nozzle jam thus occurs frequently. Thus, maintenance for an inkjet device such as an inkjet printer has become increasingly important.
As mentioned above, the inkjet nozzle of the current ink cartridge is very small. Crystals are formed on the surface of the inkjet chip due to chemical reaction between the ink and the air, thus causing the inkjet nozzle jam. The current maintaining method substantially includes spraying and wiping. Powerful spraying causes an unnecessary waste of the ink. In addition, frequent spraying results in shortened life of the resistor in the ink heater.
In another aspect, dry wiping without spraying causes scrapes on the surface of the inkjet chip. The scrapes are formed because the surface of the inkjet chip is not wet enough, and the ink crystals or other matters deposited on the surface of the inkjet chip can cause scraping during dry wiping.
Thus, a conventional maintenance method combining wiping with spraying is developed to overcome the aforementioned problems. The ink is sprayed on a sponge, and a wiper is used to wipe the surface of the inkjet chip. Each wiping step is performed when each spraying step is finished. Thus, the conventional maintenance method is time-consuming.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to provide a method for maintaining the inkjet chip of an inject device. The steps of spraying and wiping of the invention are performed simultaneously. Thus, scraping does not occur on the surface of the inkjet chip and the time for maintenance is enormously reduced.